I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: James Potter war verliebt. Heftigst.SLASH & JPSB


_Huch, jetzt hat die Verrückte schon wieder einen OneShot. Soll sie doch an ihrem langen Zeug weiterschreiben. _

_Jaja, mach ich ja, aber das war in meinem Hirn und wollte raus. Den ganzen Nachmittag habe ich tippend verbracht und musste mal wieder festellen, dass weder Sirius, noch James, mir gehören, sondern JKR. Außerdem besitze ich auch keinerlei Ansrüche an dem hier verwendeten Lied, das ich auch zur musikalischen Untermalung empfehle._

_Warnung: SLASH & JPSB - wems nicht gefällt, der hat Pech gehabt ;)_

_Und nun viel Spaß !_

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While your far away and dreaming.,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

James Potter war verliebt. Heftigst. Das Objekt seiner Zuneigung lag im Bett neben ihm. So nah und doch so fern. Stundenlang konnte er seinem besten Freund beim Schlafen zusehen. Jeden Moment, den er mit ihm allein verbringen konnte verwahrte er in seinem Herzen wie einen Schatz. Selbst, wenn es nur nächtliches Beobachten war, wie jetzt, oder einträchtiges Nebeneinandersitzen im Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Lying close to you,  
Feeling your heart beating.  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing.  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together,  
And I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever._

Noch während er sich jedes Detail des Gesichts einprägte, das nur des Nachts zeigte, wie verletzlich sein Besitzer im Grunde war, fasste James einen Entschluss. Er schlüpfte unter seinen Decken hervor, schwang die langen Beine aus dem Bett und huschte hinüber zu Sirius. Dort legte er sich neben ihn, schmiegte seinen Kopf an die Brust seines besten Freundes und hörte dessen Herzschlag zu.

Keine fünf Minuten später fasste James einen weiteren Entschluss. Wofür war er denn bitte ein Gryffindor. Jetzt oder nie.

Er hob seinen Kopf und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf die Augenlider des friedlich Schlafenden. Täuschte er sich, oder lächelte Sirius jetzt mehr als vorher? Davon ermutigt wagte er einen sanften Kuss auf dessen weiche Lippen und wurde von seinen Vorstellungen nicht enttäuscht. Selbst durch diese kurze Berührung konnte er Sirius schmecken. Sommer. Sonne. Freiheit.

In James explodierte etwas. Süchtig danach, noch mehr von Sirius Geschmack aufzunehmen küsste er über die Wangenknochen, am Hals entlang und umrundete mit der Zunge Sirius Brustwarzen. Er legte eine Hand sanft an den Übergang zwischen Hals und Schulter und bewegte seine Zunge an Sirius nacktem Oberkörper nach unten.

„Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist, Jamie?"

James schreckte hoch und starrte Sirius mit großen Augen an. Eben hatte dieser doch noch geschlafen. Tief und fest. Er sprang hoch und konnte nichts weiter hervorbringen, als ein stammelndes Krächzen.

„Ich ... ähm ... nicht so wie du d- ... ich ... schlafwandle. Schon w-weg."

Hektisch stand er auf und wollte zu seinem Bett stolpern, doch er kam nicht weit, da Sirius sein Handgelenk festhielt.

„Du hast noch nie geschlafwandelt."

Obwohl Sirius' Stimme fest wirkte, konnte James in dessen Augen die Unsicherheit und Verwirrtheit erkennen. Er konnte es ihm aber nicht verdenken. Er war ja regelrecht über ihn hergefallen und James wusste nicht, was er noch alles getan hätte, wäre Sirius nicht aufgewacht.

„James. Was ist los?"

James war müde und aufgewühlt und wütend. Er wandte sich aus Sirius Griff und schrie ihn an.

„WAS LOS IST? ICH HABE MICH IN DICH VERLIEBT, SIRIUS. DAS IST LOS!" etwas leiser fügte er hinzu, „Ich liebe dich, Sirius. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Mehr als mein Leben."

Sirius saß in seinem Bett wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen. Er setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, schloss dann aber gleich wieder den Mund. So ging es einige Male, bis ...

„Du? ... Mich?"

James nickte und zog sich auf sein Bett zurück.

„James, ich empfinde selbst mehr für dich als Freundschaft."

Das überraschte James. Er dachte, dass er Sirius nichts weiter als der beste Freund war.

„Aber ich wäre der erste, der dir von einer Beziehung oder was auch immer mit mir abraten würde. Du weißt, wie ich bin. Heute hier, morgen da. Nie etwas festes. Immer auf dem Sprung zur nächsten Blüte wie eine junge Biene." Er senkte den Kopf und fügte leise ein „Ich will doch unsere Freundschaft nicht gefährden" hinzu.

Doch James wusste, dass Sirius anders war. Er hatte deswegen so viele Affären, weiblich wie männlich, weil sich sein Herz nach echter Zuneigung sehnte. Zuneigung, die er daheim nie bekommen hatte. Zuneigung, die James ihm geben wollte und konnte. Dies sagte er ihm auch.

Ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, war Sirius aufgesprungen und küsste ihn. Doch genauso schnell, wie der Kuss begonnen hatte endete er. Sirius wich erschrocken, am meisten wohl vor sich selbst, zurück und sah an die gegenüberliegende Wand. James saß da, sagte nichts, tat nichts.

Gerade als Sirius wieder aufstehen wollte, fasste James ihn ans Kinn und zwang ihn sanft in seine haselnussbraune Augen zu blicken. Die sturmgrauen, die ihm begegneten, heizten James Verlangen noch mehr an. Er näherte sich Sirius rotglänzenden Lippen und hielt einen Moment inne, ganz, als wolle er sich Sirius Zustimmung holen. Einen zittrigen Atemzug von Sirius später, der James die Nackenhaare aufstellte, schloss er die restlichen Millimeter zwischen ihnen.

In seinem Magen entstand ein Feuerwerk, Sirius Fingerspitzen, die über seine Seiten und seinen Rücken tanzten brannten wie Feuer. James Zunge stupste zaghaft an Sirius Lippen, die dieser bereitwillig öffnete. Ein wilder Kampf um die Vorherrschaft in ihren Mündern entbrannte und endete unentschieden, als sie beide schweratmend voneinander abließen und sich einen Moment ansahen.

Dann tat Sirius etwas, das James nicht erwartet hatte. Er beugte sich zu James Ohr, neckte dieses mit seiner Zungenspitze und flüstere: „Ich liebe dich, James Potter. Ich habe nie jemand anderen geliebt und werde auch nie jemand anderen lieben."

Sie ließen sich in James Kissen fallen und schmiegten sich aneinander.

Als Sirius wieder lächelnd schlief küsste ihn James noch einmal sanft auf die Nasenspitze und wünschte sich, dass sie bis in alle Ewigkeit so liegen bleiben könnten.

_I don't wanna miss one smile _

_I don't wanna miss one kiss._

_Well, I just wanna be with you,_

_Right here with you, just like this._

_I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine._

And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time

* * *

_**Soderlein. Die Autorin bittet höfflichst um Kommentare zu ihrem Werk, damit sie weiß, ob sich das stundenlange verschanzen im Zimmer gelohnt hat ;)**  
_


End file.
